Gwenchana I will understand it
by kyungexo
Summary: "Kyungsoo eomma, eoddiga?"/"HYUNG! CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!" / ...kau mati Kim Jongin." / gak bisa bikin summary/ ratenya nyerempet M.. hehehe/ tolong hargai karyaku dengan mereview karyaku ne... gamsahamnida


**Gwenchana… I understand it…**

Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Salju masih turun di berbagai tempat di kota Seoul. Hari itu member EXO sedang tidak ada schedule. Mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri di dorm.

Terlihat baru beberapa orang saja yang sudah bangun. Suho, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kris dan Baekhyun menonton TV sambil mencomot kue yang ada di depannya. Lay dan Kyungsoo asyik masak bersama di dapur. Sisanya masih bergelut di kasur.

Aroma masakan tercium harum di seisi dorm. Chanyeol terbangun karena aroma masakan itu. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sarapan hampir jadi, silahkan sikat gigi bagi yang belum." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dam bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Suho hyung, aku akan berbelanja kebutuhan dorm setelah ini ne. Aku sendiri saja." Suho sebenarnya ingin melarang. Namun Kyungsoo telah dulu melakukan aegyonya. Suho tidak bisa berkutik.

"Arraseo. Pakai jaket yang tebal. Kau tahu, udara diluar sangat dingin." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memilih menurut pada sang leader dari pada harus terkena masalah.

Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin. Menyerahkan beberapa tugas masaknya pada Lay. Ia tahu Jongin tidak akan bangun jika bukan Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya.

~Sore harinya...

"Kyungsoo eomma, eoddiga?" tanya Sehun.

"Ke supermarket. Waeyo?"

"Aku mau ikut! Aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana. Boleh?" Luhan langsung menoleh menatap Sehun. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dihatinya.

Kyungsoo sempat melirik meminta persetujuan. Dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Luhan pabo! Kenapa aku mengatakan iya jika aku cemburu! Aahhh! Michigeotgatta!' rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Sehun langsung menyambar jaket, topi dan sarung tangannya.

Sedangkan Jongin? Ia bermain game di kamarnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan pergi. Namun ia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan Sehun. Luhan beranjak dari sofa, menuju ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu itu.

Ia ingin sendiri. Ia tidak boleh cemburu. Tapi, rasa itu selalu muncul saat Sehun dekat dengan member lain. Kalau Sehun hanya merengek pada Kyungsoo soal makanan, bagi Luhan itu sudah biasa.

"Kyungsoo eomma, aku ke toko perhiasan itu dulu ne. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menyusul. Khalke." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Sehun berjalan masuk ke toko perhiasan itu.

Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong-lorong sendirian. Sesekali ia melihat notenya. Lumayan banyak barang yang dibeli. Tak lupa Kyungsoo membeli ayam kesukaan Jongin. Ia lebih senang menggorengnya di dorm dari pada beli diluar.

'Terlalu banyak vetsin' katanya. Dan memang benar. Kris kapok makan ayam goreng. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu, tenggorokannya sakit karena makan ayam goreng yang beli di luar. #author ngarang-_-

Ia lebih senang repot sedikit, namun member EXO tetap sehat dari pada tidak repot namun member EXO sakit-sakitan. Kyungsoo mendorong troley yang sudah penuh ke arah kasir, dan membayarnya.

Ia menyusul Sehun ke toko perhiasan tadi. Sehun masih bingung memilih bentuknya. Ia takut Luhan tidak suka.

.

.

.

BYUR!

"Aish! Jinjja!" umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka basah kuyup sekarang. Karena seorang ahjumma menyiram tanaman dari lantai atas, sehingga tidak sengaja ia menumpahkan airnya dan mengenai mereka. Pejalan kaki di belakang juga melontarkan umpatan-umpatannya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk terus berjalan. Jujur mereka kedinginan sekarang. Seluruh pakaian mereka benar-benar basah. Rasanya ingin cepat sampai dorm dan menghangatkan diri mereka.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai kabur. Ia limbung. Untung saja Sehun langsung menangkapnya. Jika tidak, ia mungkin sudah mencium aspal yang dingin.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Ini kita sudah di depan dorm. Hyung masih kuat kan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar pusing.

Sehun mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi depan. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat pintu masuk. Lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menaiki lift. Sehun terburu-buru ketika mendengar nafas Kyungsoo berbunyi.

Sehun menekan bel dorm berkali-kali. Ia kesal karena tidak ada yang membukakan. Ia menekan bel itu terus. Sesekali melihat Kyungsoo yang pucat.

"HYUNG! CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!" teriak Sehun.

"Aish! Sabar kena- OMMO! KYUNGSOO-AA!" Sehun tidak memperdulikan tetiakan Chen yang menggelegar di dorm. Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak melepas game kesayangannya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia membuang gamenya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungie hyung? Dan hey! Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?!"

"Hyung, tolong gantikan baju Kyungsoo hyung. Aku mengambil belanjaan di bawah dulu." ucap Sehun.

Lay mengambil baju lumayan tebal untuk mengganti baju Kyungsoo yang basah. Dan perlahan menggantikan baju Kyungsoo. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun kembali dengan nafas terngah-engah. Ia meletakkan belanjaan di dapur, menyangga tubuhnya di wastafel.

"Kenapa kalian pulang ke dorm dengan basah kuyup seperti ini Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris dengan memberikan penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

"Kami tersiram air oleh ahjumma yang menyiram tanaman. Awalnya aku ingin memarahi ahjumma itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hyung menyeretku untuk terus jalan." jelas Sehun. Bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan. Xiumin yang melihat itu menyuruh Sehun untuk mengganti bajunya dan beristirahat.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat. Dan Sehun, jangan lupa nyalakan penghangatnya." titah Suho. Semua menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Oh tidak! Tidak semuanya. Suho masih duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lay yang melihat itu menghampiri Suho dan duduk disampingnya.

"Junmyeon-ge, gwenchana?" Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lay. Lay mengelus rambut Suho lembut. Sepertinya uri leader sedang lelah teman.

"Yixing-aa, aku menyesal membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi tadi." sesal Suho. Lay menangkup wajah Suho. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho. Menciumnya sesaat. Ia tahu dengan cara itu, sedikit beban Suho sedikit berkurang.

Senyum terpancar di bibir Suho. Ia menggandeng Lay menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

HUNHAN POV~

"Sehunnie masih kedinginan? Perlu ku naikkan lagi suhunya?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak menuju jaketnya yang sudah terletak di ember cucian kotor.

Sehun mengambil kotak yang tadi berisikan kalung yang dibelinya. Luhan menghampiri Sehun saat Sehun limbung. Saat Luhan hendak menuntun Sehun untuk duduk, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuka kotak itu. Mata Luhan terlihat bersinar ketika melihat benda itu.

Sehun melingkarkan benda itu di leher jenjang Luhan. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia berusaha untuk memasang kaitannya.

"Sssehun... B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan gugup. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

FLASHBACK

_"Eomma, aku harus pilih yang mana? Michigeotgata." ucap Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

_"Bagaimana jika ini saja? Huruf 'H' melambangkan namamu dan Luhan hyung. Matchi?" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa ia tidak berfikir sejauh itu? Sehun membeli kalung itu dan membayarnya._

_Beruntung karena musim dingin, toko itu memberi diskon 30%. Cukup menguntungkan bagi Sehun. Sehun membawa kotak yang berisi kalung itu dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan Kyungsoo._

FLASHBACK END

BRUK!

Sehun tidak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Untung Luhan langsung menangkap kepalanya agar tidak membentur lantai.

"Sehunnie, andwae. Kau berlakon seperti kau akan meninggalkanku. hiks.. Kajima. Tetaplah disini. hiks." Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Luhan yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Aku kemana-mana Luhannie hyung. Aku akan tetap disini menemani hyung. eungh." Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Luhan membantu Sehun berjalan dan membaringkan Sehun di kasur miliknya. Sayang, ranjang mereka terpisah. Luhan hendak berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehingga ia kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Temani aku tidur. Aku kedinginan." lirih Sehun. Luhan menghapus air matanya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun. Menatap manik Sehun intens.

"Lu, saranghae. Mianhae kalau aku membuatmu marah. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dikecupnya dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Bukan! Bukan dongsaeng! Namjachingu lebih tepatnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan seakan meminta persetujuan(?). Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sehun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mengecup bibir Luhan.

Masing-masing memejamkan matanya. Tangan Luhan ia letakkan di dada bidangnya. Sedangkan tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Sehun mulai mendominasi. Ia tahu Luhan baru pertama kali melakukan ini.

"Wo ai ni." ucap Sehun sambil melepas ciumannya.

"Wo ye ai ni." balas Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Lengan Luhan ia jadikan bantal.

Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sehun. Seperti anak-anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu ibunya.

"Jaljayo Sehunnie. Jangan sakit eum. Jangan membuatku khawatir." ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

HUNHAN POV END

KAISOO POV

"Jonginnie, apa kau marah?"

"..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu Jongin marah. Ia tahu Jongin kesal.

"Hyung bilang, hyung bisa jaga diri sendiri. Hyung bilang hyung bisa membuatku tidak khawatir. Mana buktinya?!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matanya memerah. Cairan kristal itu bisa saja lolos sewaktu-waktu. Jongin yang menyadari bahu Kyungsoo bergetar langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Mianhae. Uljimayo hyung. Jebal. Kau penyemangatku untuk tetap terus berada di EXO. Setiap melihatmu menangis, runtuhlah semua pertahanan yang sudah kubangun. Kumohon. Uljima." lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin.

"Mianhae membuatmu khawatir. Mianhae... Jeong- eumpphh..." belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin membungkam bibirnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Namun ia tidak menolak itu.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Seakan takut jika terlalu kasar, akan menyakiti 'Kyungsoo'nya. Jongin melepas ciuman mereka dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Mengecup keningnya lama.

"Sekarang, tidurlah hyung. Agar esok, kau bisa cepat sembuh. Kim Jongin tidak menerima penolakan hyung." goda Jongin. Saat Jongin terelentang, Kyungsoo langsung menjadikan dada bidang Jongin sebagai bantalnya. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih muda disini?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"Setidaknya, biarkan hari ini aku menjadi yang lebih muda." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo Kyungie-aa." Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin. Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau berani mengucapkan itu, kau mati Kim Jongin." ancam Kyungsoo. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar.

"Hehehe. Mianhae. Jaljayo Kyungie hyung." Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin berusaha mencari kenyamanan.

END

.

.

.

Hehehe.. Ini ff oneshot author yang pertama kali. Othaeyo? Review juseyo… ^^


End file.
